sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Corin Albanesi
)]] )]] Name: Corin Albanesi Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Pottery, sketching, baseball, first aid and jogging. Appearance: Corin stands at 5’9” and weighs in at around 135 lbs, he has long legs and this gives him a slightly lean appearance. His skin is an Olive tone, due to his family’s mixed Central American and Italian ancestry. His face is an oval shape with a strong jawline. Other facial features are a button shaped nose and large brown eyes framed by straight thick brows. His hair is loose and wavy, cut short to keep out of his face and a dark brown tone. His mouth is an average width for his face, and the lips are rather full. He has some sprouting facial hair, but tends to keep it shaved down to just stubble. It is common to see scratches from the shaving razor on his cheeks, and there is a fading scar from a shaving accident on his chin. Were he to allow it to grow out, the hair would be quite thick as he is a particularly hairy. Generally he’ll be dressed in a hoodie, jeans and sneakers on the days that he thinks he’ll be doing sports. Sometimes he’ll dress in flannel and the like when it suits him. On the day of casting he was wearing weathered dark blue jeans, a white shirt, cream coloured Aran Sweater and brown worker boots. His accessories included a silver ring on the right hand, and a hemp bracelet that he made himself. Biography: Corin’s mother, Lydia Ramos, graduated from university at the age of 29. She finished with a degree in Dental Hygiene and a Doctor of Dental Medicine. In her late years of studying, she met the man that would later become her husband, Alfonso Albanesi. They were both the first generation of their families to be raised Oklahoma. He was a few years her junior, in both age and education, being 27 at the time of her graduation. Originally he asked her to help tutor him, but she declined, as her study load did not allow enough time. Despite this he continually socialised with her, despite dropping out of his course later as he could not keep up with the class, was prone to losing schedule and partying instead of working. Lydia began to date Alfonso in her final year of study, the two later married after two years and Corin was born eight months after, on the 14th of September. Alfonso held a job as a factory packer when they first married until Lydia found hers. After Lydia became the primary bread winner, she left Alfonso to be a stay at home husband. It wasn’t something that a party boy like Alfonso was suited to, and at first the cries of an infant left him rather frustrated. Additionally, his handling of the child was rough, not out of spite but because he did not know any the best way to support the infant when holding him and that worried Corin’s mother while she was away. It took him some time to learn from his wife as she was busy, and he was often lost for how to handle his son. Corin’s father never minded his language around the infant, so as a toddler Corin was prone to saying the word fuck for a time, though thankfully he got over it with a bit of parental coaching and panic. Around the age of three, his mother was comfortable enough in her job that she could commit more time to spending with the family. Around the time he could talk and comprehend what was being said to him, his parents began to take him out more as a family. At around that age it was easier for his father to deal with him, so he embraced the time they had together by trying to teach him how to catch using an adult sized mitt. Those years were simple and enjoyable for the family. At the age of five Corin was finally able to attend Kindergarten, it was a difficult and tear filled parting with his father and mother. Corin was difficult on his first day, but settled in well after a while. Corin enjoyed his new social life around the other children. This was good and a part of life, though it left his father feeling a bit lonely and with a lot of time in his hands. Alfonso would later take a receptionist role at Lydia’s clinic when the position emptied up. Corin’s early school reports indicate that in primary school, he was inclined to working well on subjects that involved creativity and was average in other subjects other than sport, which he excelled at. He participated in baseball as it was his primary interest, he was a powerful pitcher for his age and difficult to catch. However, he could not handle playful teasing or negative interaction very well and easily broke into tears. On one occasion when he became over bearing to a female friend, she had pushed him to indicate that she wanted space. Having landed on his backside, he began to cry not from the pain but the shock of what had happened. At the age of eight he experienced his first allergic reaction; Corin had been playing in the school yard with some friends. He had sat on a bench for a rest and not noticed that there was a wasp on it. His hand brushed too near and it had repeatedly stung him until he brushed it off in a screaming panic and another child crushed it repeatedly with a binder. The same boy reached for the patrolling teacher once he started wheezing, crying and swelling. By the time she was near he looked pale; she removed the sting and made him sit. With the design of Epipen device in the first aid kit being the way it was at the time, she came very close to pricking herself in the thumb with the needle by accident in a concerned panic. The teacher was luckily able to administer it, despite the near fumble and Corin was sent to the hospital to recover. Corin later attributed his first allergy survival to this teacher, Caroline Winter and the young girl named Susanne. His parents were thankful in the same way, his mother’s stomach has twisted in awful knots when she heard and his father thought his heart has almost gave the first time he learned of it. From that point Corin’s back pack usually had an EpiPen inside of it. Nothing remarkable happened for a time, Corin’s interest with television was brief; he saw that his dad would watch SOTF-TV but didn’t share a similar interest. He was too sympathetic to the characters, who his father assured were fictional when he thought he was too young to know about it. Many episodes would leave him feeling ill, and tearful, somewhat helpless as sort of wished he could make it stop. It was a naïve thought from a boy who thought peace around the world was actually something achievable. Usually while his father watched the show in a slack jawed fascination, he played outside in the backyard to shut it out, sometimes with his mother, but usually he was alone much to his chargin. Because of that, he couldn’t help but feel resentful to his father. He looked down a bit on his father for being senseless, though he would never admit it aloud. Two months after his tenth birthday, he found out that he would be getting a sibling. He was excited about it, and his hopes were that it would be a girl. He was able to see his mother more, and he spent a lot of time feeling around her belly for the child. To him, her name was going to be Caroline, and this he insisted should be the name if it was a girl. He didn’t really care much for boy names and didn’t suggest any. When the time came he waited outside the hospital room with his father. He had wanted to enter, but his father told him to that it really wasn’t something that he wanted to see. Later Corin could understand what his father meant after sexual education classes, as the reasoning for it clarified after that. When his sister was born she was named Caroline, and he was able to hold her, he looked up at his father he told him that he knew that it would be a girl. As he grew with his sister he spent much of it doting on her, he treated her almost like she was made of porcelain. The years passed and both children grew, Corin made it into Whittree Secondary School. His interests were largely the same; he enjoyed pottery and sketching classes, maintaining a relatively high grade as an average for that class. He also excelled in P.E classes, and became very serious about baseball, taking pride in the fact that his pitching made some of the batters flinch and recoil from the ball. His other grades were very average, with only mathematics averaging with low passes as he maintained very little interest. He once failed a music assessment, as he became too shy to perform in front of the others in his class and froze up. He takes classes and workshops outside of school for arts and craft, once making bracelets with his and his sister’s names on them. The one with his name is in the possession of his sister, and the one with her name is the one that he typically wears. He also took a first aid course out of interest with his mother and has the certificate in a folder at home; specifically he was interested in the allergies part of the course. On weekends he usually jogs in the park with his father in the morning, as his father has become over weight over the years. He bends easily to peer pressure, notably changing his thoughts on the show SOTF-TV according to who he speaks with. This makes it difficult for his peers to decipher the actual opinion that he had on the show. It was something that was done on his part to try and please everyone, as he is afraid of being ostracised. Over all his personality can be seen as quite forgiving, he lacks a stern attitude and can be interpreted as a pushover. He is also shy around those that he likes, and finds a little difficult to approach them for the first time as he puts too much pressure on himself. He is most confident in the art class room and baseball field, and is most often seen with a smile in those settings. Advantages: He has a very hard swing and throw from years of playing baseball, and is good at cardio vascular activities such as running, he has a moderate knowledge of first aid skills due to taking a class outside of school. Disadvantages: Can bend a bit easily to peer pressure, he is allergic to wasp stings which could be deadly as he requires an EpiPen Device. Designated Number: Team Silver Scorpions 5 (SS5) ---- Designated Weapon: Alejandro Sniper Rifle Mentor Comment: "Every team needs something of a 'Yes-Man' aboard, and Mr. Albanesi fits the bill as a 'dumb muscle' archetype. All he needs is a mastermind to do the thinking for him. I'm curious to see who he tosses his allegiance to - if managed correctly, he would likely die for said leader." Evaluations )]] Handled By: 'diseasedbear '''Kills: 'Ramón Fuentes, Bella Bianchi, Anastasia Arcadia, Yagmur Tekindor 'Killed By: '''N/A, Winner '''Collected Weapons: '''Alejandro Sniper Rifle (designated weapon), Kimber Stainless Raptor II (From Ramon Fuentes) '''Allies: ' Bunny Barlowe, Saachi Nidal, Forrest Doe, Anastasia Arcadia, Anzu Sakamoto 'Enemies: 'Ramon Fuentes, Gene Steward, Vahka Basayev, Yagmur Tekindor, Anastasia Arcadia 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Corin began his game in the orchard, quickly discovering his assigned rifle and wishing that he was in fact dreaming, though he knew his predicament to be real. He was slow and shaky at first, but soon enough made himself stand. He quickly encountered Bunny Barlowe, a classmate who also shared his team. A nervous Corin assured Bunny that he hadn't been planning on shooting her, and admitted he couldn't remember her name. They made their introductions and surveyed their belongings, but were soon interrupted by the approach of Forrest Doe, who called out to Corin. Corin raised his rifle and demanded that Forrest keep his distance and reveal his team; Bunny agreed with the request but tried to calm Corin and coax him to lower his weapon. Forrest revealed that his only armament was a shillelagh and that he was on a different team, but knowing that he wasn't concealing anything more dangerous was enough to convince Corin to lower his guard a bit, expressing relief that Forrest hadn't been up to anything more sinister. Bunny tried to smooth things over, suggesting that she hold the rifle, but Corin declined to surrender the weapon. Forrest asked if he should leave, but the pair from the Scorpions agreed to let him stay with them for a time. The group tried to decide where to head to get out of the cold, with Corin focusing on assembling a marching order that would allow him to keep an eye on Forrest. Before the group could move out, though, they were approached by Saachi Nidal, a teammate of Forrest's, who also asked to join the group. Bunny instantly agreed, which displeased the more suspicious Corin, but he abided by her decision. As the group moved out, Corin's demeanor was grim and pessimistic, in contrast to Bunny's more cheerful facade. They next ended up at the restaurant district, having been forced to abandon their plan to head to the daycare center when it was marked a Danger Zone in the first announcement. The group spoke amongst themselves, trying to decide which restaurant to check out first, but before they could come to a decision they were approached by Shadi Williams, another member of the Scorpions. Bunny called out to Shadi, welcoming her and asking her name, though Shadi provided a fake name. As the rest of the group dealt with the newcomer, Corin stayed in the background, finding himself again uneasy with Bunny's leadership and decisions. The rest of the party decided to split up, with Bunny assigning Shadi and Forrest to one restaurant while she, Saachi, and Corin would check out another. Corin lingered in the back of this trio once more, and while the girls looked through the building, he decided to part ways with them, unwilling to deal with the continuing suspicions being in such a large group raised. Corin was somewhat reluctant to leave, knowing he'd likely never see the others again, but justified it by telling himself that they would likely be fine given their large alliance. Corin made his way into one of the other restaurants in the area, already grappling with a measure of guilt over having abandoned the group and fearing that in doing so he had condemned them to death. After resting for a few moments, he became aware of the nearby corpse of Austin White, one of Corin's assigned teammates, though a stranger to the boy. Corin dug through Austin's possessions, taking what he thought might be of use, then tied Austin's bandanna to the butt of his rifle and set out once more, somewhat disturbed at himself for having looted the boy's body. Corin soon found himself at the sunshine tower, making his way past the corpses of Taylor DeVasher and Lucy Williams and up the stairs, finding the top of the tower largely in a wreck. Soon after his arrival, he heard a voice calling out; Ramón Fuentes had entered the tower soon after Corin and also started the ascent. Corin tried to remain quiet, but accidentally toppled a display, and became increasingly nervous due to his cornered position. Ramón asked if Corin was alone, claiming he was simply looking for a place to rest, and Corin responded in the affirmative. Ramón called out that he was coming up, and while Corin said that was okay, he was afraid that the boy was trying to get closer to him for some nefarious purpose. As Ramón moved into view, Corin took note of the physical similarities between the boy and himself as well as Ramón's pistol, but also in his tension tightened his finger on his rifle's trigger, firing a shot into the wall behind Ramón by mistake. Ramón opened fire in retaliation, sending Corin scrambling for cover, the situation now having escalated into a life or death fight. Corin shot back again, this time with intent, and hit Ramón in the chest; Ramón continued to fire for a span longer, though none of his shots connected, then keeled over and died. Corin cautiously surveyed the situation, and upon making sure Ramón was dead stripped him of his equipment and weapons, though was again troubled by the experience. With his hands now literally stained with blood, Corin departed the tower. Corin soon ended up at the theater, having heard the second announcement en route. He mused a bit on Forrest's death, wondering both whether he had made a mistake in abandoning the group and whether the boy's demise was due to Bunny's negligence, but was soon shaken from his musing by screams, the source of which turned out to be Asa Rosen, who was trying to demolish one of the theater's screens. Asa expressed his frustration at the game and at the other students from Corin's school, who comprised the bulk of the killers thus far. Corin did develop a positive opinion towards Asa, and did not disclose his name, wishing to avoid branding himself as a killer, but did speak more with the boy, seeking a distraction. The pair did not click well, however, a situation exacerbated by Asa's mentor making fun of the advice offered by Corin's. Corin soon stepped out of the room, claiming he was going to find a restroom. Succeeding in that end, he took a moment to speak to his mentor, starting off angry but slowly allowing his stress and fear to seep through. Receiving no reply, Corin gathered his things and was preparing to leave, when he heard Asa screaming again. Corin decided not to get involved and tried to slip past, despite some concern that Asa might now be involved in some sort of conflict rather than merely returning to his destructive ways. This suspicion was proved correct when Gene Steward, who had been on the losing end of a fight he started with Asa while Corin was in the bathroom, stumbled out directly in front of Corin. Gene stumbled, partially feigning weakness, then lunged towards Corin, trying to steal his rifle. Corin, however, instinctively fired, blowing off Gene's pinky and ring finger. Gene screamed and fled, and Corin also raced for the exit, dogged by feelings of guilt over having hurt yet another person. The next resting place Corin found was behind the candy shop at the boardwalk. He mused on the harm he had caused, eating and briefly imaging detonating his own collar, then queried his mentor as to Bunny's status, though he received no reply. He was soon approached by Vahka Basayev, who called out to him. Also appearing at around that time was a pair of girls, Naomi Skye and Nina Riddhi (the former a casual friend of his), both of whom watched quietly from the sidelines, though they did not escape Corin's notice. Corin told Vahka to keep his distance, not pointing his rifle but keeping it on hand as an implicit threat. Vahka seemed unimpressed, but was content to stay back. Naomi, sensing tension, called out, telling both boys to calm down, while Nina warned Naomi to run if anyone tried anything. Vahka assessed the situation, noting Naomi's presence and remembering that he'd discussed her with her boyfriend, and decided to leave rather than risking a conflict against three people. Corin, irritated by Vahka's threats, shot the boy an abrasive goodbye, then said he too was going to leave, inviting the girls along if they so desired. Neither ultimately followed him, however, leaving him alone once again. With no idea what to do, Corin returned to the theater, on guard in case Gene (whose name he didn't know and thus whose death he was unaware of) was still lurking about. Instead, he found three girls seemingly embroiled in an argument: Sarah Bourne, Pia Malone, and Paisley Hopkins, the latter of whom Corin harbored some feelings for. The standoff between the girls was tense; Sarah stated that Pia was a killer, and questioned Paisley as to why she was working with someone who had killed. Pia implicitly threatened Sarah in response. Corin listened for a time, but then stepped in, stating that he wanted to talk to Paisley. Corin's entrance tipped the situation even further out of Sarah's favor, as she was the only one lacking notable weaponry, so she quickly made her excuses and left. Pia, who couldn't remember Corin's name, also quickly departed, but Paisley lingered for a moment. Paisley asked how Corin was, and he expressed his concern for her. She then kissed him suddenly, not out of any feeling but because she didn't want to die having never been kissed. She followed this up by telling Corin that they couldn't be friends, and quickly left, leaving Corin to stew in a mixture of shock and anger and hurt at how she'd casually used him. Despite Paisley's request that he not follow her, Corin soon set out in the same direction she had gone, hoping to at least secure an explanation, but he never saw her alive again. Corin ended up at the restaurant area again, having lost Paisley's tracks. A melancholy fell over him, as he thought over his near certainty that this would be his last day alive. He mused once again over those he had left and his own perceived cowardice, haunted especially by Bunny's death, which had by this time been announced. While fatigued, Corin could not bring himself to sleep, and though he rested and ate, he was dogged by thoughts of his home and family. Checking his armament, Corin soon left the area behind him again. He returned to the place where he'd started the game, the orchard, seeking what small solace might be found in its slight familiarity. He was soon hailed by Anastasia "AnArchy" Arcadia, who had recently been injured in a fight with Vahka. Corin considered leaving, but AnArchy's noises of pain pulled at his curiosity and conscience, and so he approached. He asked AnArchy whether she was alone, and she said that she was, asking in turn whether Corin would kill her. He said he wouldn't unless she wanted him to, and the two decided to stay together for the moment. Corin suggested that they might be better served by finding shelter from the cold night, and AnArchy agreed, though their temporary cooperation was tense, with Corin resolving to not let it become permanent. They set out to return to the restaurants, Corin dogged by doubts about his decision to aid the girl. Corin was eager to get out of the cold upon their arrival, but was also once again haunted by the memories of past encounters and abandonments. AnArchy found what she needed to make a drink in one of the buildings, and then conversed with Corin, asking whether he'd rather they try to make their temporary alliance work or just let it go as it did. Corin was puzzled by this turn of phrase, and said as much; AnArchy explained that she was referring to a more cautious, untrusting alliance with both sides fearful of imminent betrayal, then said she was joking and actually mostly just wanted to get any inevitable confrontation out of the way, ideally without violence. As she spoke, Anzu Sakamoto, a member of AnArchy's team, slipped into the building, catching the tail end of AnArchy's statement and calling her out on it, asking what was wrong with her. Corin was somewhat relieved at Anzu's arrival at first, but became somewhat concerned upon realizing that the girls shared a team. He mused that perhaps he should part ways with AnArchy soon after all. AnArchy, in turn, directly stated that she was crazy and that she didn't blame Corin for avoiding unpredictable danger. This in turn made Anzu wary of her, instead offering to ally with Corin despite their opposing teams. He was surprised, but agreed, quashing feelings of pity and guilt at the thought of abandoning AnArchy. She retorted sharply, then began babbling to herself, seemingly suffering some sort of delusion or hallucination. Corin and Anzu soon left, as AnArchy tossed insults behind them, her breakdown escalating sharply as they departed. The pair stopped to rest at the transportation center, where they discovered the bodies of Sarah (who Corin had met briefly earlier) and Ashley Namath, two of Anzu's close friends who she'd traveled with prior to Ashley's killing of Caroline Leveson. Corin expressed sympathy and offered to help Anzu deal with the bodies, but she declined. Anzu asked how Corin kept going, and he admitted it was mostly out of fear. The pair traded off watches, waiting until the morning announcements played. Corin was somewhat distressed by the deaths announced, particularly Paisley's, but composed himself and set out one more, Anzu close behind. '''~To be continued...~ Post-Game Evaluation: ''' '''Memorable Quotes: *''"I wasn’t planning on shooting. I’m just, I- it’s that, I feel sick to my stomach and there’s nothing to vomit out."'' - Corin reassures Bunny that he bears no ill intentions *''"Forrest, He-eeeey. I’m going – I’m going to have ask you to put your hands in the air. An-and show your team colour. Don’t step closer, Sorry. You can talk from over there."'' - Corin treats a newcomer with caution *''"Yeah, I’d like to keep all my digits."'' - Corin seconds the idea of getting out of the elements to avoid frostbite *''"I understand that it’s a shitty film, but what are you doing exactly?"'' - Corin questions Asa's wanton destruction *''"Look, could you fucking tone it down with the whole my school sucks thing?"'' - Corin gets sick of Asa's infamously caustic attitude *''"Where were you when I was getting shot at? I had it under control there, before, really. I did and you didn’t need to butt in. But before was a different thingo. I don’t know. I don’t actually want an explanation for where you were. I’ll probably hate it. No offense, but fuck you. What can you actually fucking do for me?"'' - Corin addresses his mentor *''"So uh, Vahka, if you wanna talk, I think you should do it from where you’re standing for now."'' - Corin suggests that Vahka keep his distance *''"Bye, fall in a ditch and die."'' - Corin bids Vahka farewell *''"I know you three are in the middle of something, but I’m here to see Paisley."'' - Corin interjects into an argument between Sarah Bourne, Pia Malone, and Paisley Hopkins *''"Paisley, I’m doing fucking horrible. I’m sorry; I don’t have anything good to say. I wanted to see if you were okay."'' - Corin tells Paisley his status and expresses concern for her *''"That’s what someone who would bite would say."'' - Corin expresses skepticism of AnArchy's claim to not bite *''"Maybe we should part before the end of the night after all?"'' - Corin reconsiders his tentative alliance with AnArchy *''"I mean I guess I just get really scared, I’m just scared so I keep going. I’m a massive fuck up, so I don’t have anything smart to say about keeping it together."'' - Corin replies to Anzu's query as to how he keeps going *''"I really liked Paisley."'' - Corin has an unguarded moment following the announcement of Paisley's death Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Corin, in chronological order SOTF-TV: *Ones Who Fly Twos Who Die *If You Hit a Wall, Hit It Hard *When The Wind Howls *There Was a Firefight! *The Reviews Are In, and It Does Not Look Good At All *Better To Be Alone Than With Bad Company. *I Played it Out *Conturbātiō *Another Side *Listening to Ghosts *And the Wind Died, Too *I (Don't) Remember *Production Costs Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Corin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters Category:Winners Category:Survivors